Day 24 - Making Up
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Teddy/Billy) Billy knew he had to put an end to that ridiculous argument between them, even if he had to do the impossible and swallow his fanboy pride. But what are they to do when just saying 'sorry' isn't enough?
1. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 24 - Making up. This prompt got two pieces out of me, and they're both direct continuation of each other, and of Day 23's prompt, "Known Points of Disagreement". If you want to know what T&B were arguing about, read it.

* * *

**_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_**

It was only earlier that day that they could barely look at each other. Every time they did, frustration took over, anger built, and the words, spiteful and hurtful left their mouths on their own.  
_How can he not see this?_ They each thought as they argued, each staring at the face they knew so well, only then twisted into an enraged snarl.  
It hurt. They didn't want to hurt each other like this, didn't want to say those things, but they couldn't stop themselves.  
The worst part? It was _stupid_. It was so many ways and shapes and _shades_ of_stupid_ beyond what they usually did, and they were well aware of that, but that only made things _worse_.

It's been _days_. Days of arguing over nothing and sleeping either with their backs to each other or in separate rooms because even if they thought they could keep quiet about it, their egos got in the way and ruined it. Days of being stupider than usual and hating the world and more than anything - themselves.

It's been a good while since Billy cried himself to sleep, but as it came to that, he knew he had to put a stop to it - even if he had to do the one thing that was the hardest for a fanboy to do -  
He had to swallow his pride.

It was easier said than done, of course, as the next day the two were at it again. There was something missing, though, or rather, different, a lack of zeal in their speech, a lack of passion. They reused arguments, snorted rebuttals, left things hanging with a groan and a dismissive wave of the hand.  
Billy didn't even remember what Teddy said that finally made him snap, but it did sound tired, and desperate, and Billy buried both his hands in his hair and tugged at it in frustration.

"Who even cares?! Why are we fighting over this bullshit?!"

"Oh thank _god_-" Was all Teddy managed before he pinned Billy to the wall and held him tight, lips crushing against the mage's. They were both tired and annoyed with themselves and how stupid, so very stupid they were, and it felt just so _good_ to be touching each other again, be this close again, that Billy felt his brain melt into a puddle of happy mush.  
The kiss was long and demanding, and Billy was close to running out of breath when Teddy pulled back, panting just as heavily as Billy did. They locked eyes for a moment before Teddy gasped-  
"We need _privacy_."

Billy gulped and nodded, and the next moment they were in their room, safe from prying eyes and nay-sayers. Finally, alone, together, and silent, without the hostility filling the air.

"Teddy, I-" Billy tried before he had to swallow. His throat was sore from yelling so much, and he struggled to come up with words that sounded right.  
How could he even begin to apologize?  
"I just-"

"Ssh." Teddy whispered and gently ran his fingers over Billy's cheek, all the while keeping his other arm around Billy's waist.  
"Don't."

It was how they got into the mess in the first place - words, and far too many of them.

"But it's-" Billy tried again, an attempt to which Teddy responded with a tiny sigh.

"I said 'ssh'." He berated softly and rubbed his nose against Billy's.

The fond gesture made the mage feel only worse about it.  
"No, Teddy, I-"

"I'm sorry, too." Teddy stated then, and smiled gently as he rested his forehead against Billy's.

For a short while Billy was speechless and simply stared at Teddy, but before long he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he finally looked at Teddy again, he was smiling. Billy brought both his hands to bury in Teddy's hair, right before their lips met again. They then proceeded to let out all the affection and need for each other that accumulated over the past couple of days, not letting even their stupidity get in the way this time.


	2. Meeting Halfway

Still don't own YA

* * *

_Meeting Halfway_

"You know… it's not so bad, now that I think about it." Teddy hummed as the random Digimon movie he put on came to an end, the ending sequence rolling over his laptop's screen. He shifted a bit - an action that made the device slide a bit over the blanket covering his legs - and turned to look at Billy who was lying next to him on his stomach.  
The both of them were still very much naked, not yet having recovered from _making up_ after their long, pointless fandom-war.

"Hm, what? The movies?" Billy hummed without tearing his eyes from the Gameboy Advance he fished out of the closet using magic. "Yeah, I like them. Especially for the first seasons."

Teddy smiled softly and ran his hand over that alluring expense of back that was well within reach. He ran his fingers at random, at first, only then he moved them according to past experience, and touched all the spots he knew would be, to say the least - distracting.  
"How are the Pokemon games working for you?" He asked, voice lazy and fond.

"I'm catching you a shiny." Billy stated calmly, though there was an undertone of playful admonishment.

Teddy smiled back in exasperation.  
"Please don't zap my game."

"_Again_, you mean?" The mage asked and finally turned to look at Teddy with a smirk.

"Again." Teddy confirmed and put the laptop on the nightstand. Billy was adorable, so concentrated in the game the way he was, and Teddy was genuinely happy that his boyfriend enjoyed the games he liked so much.  
But it _has_ been days since they were intimate with each other, Teddy thought, and leaned down to trail his lips over Billy's shoulder. He kissed, and licked, and touched and caressed, and for a moment wondered what was taking Billy so long before the other finally rolled to lie on his back.

"…it was saving."

Teddy snorted and leaned down to kiss Billy, and before long the two decided they had enough rest, and went for round two.


End file.
